Kau, Aku, Dan Gadis Kecil Kita
by hanaruppi
Summary: My special gift for #SasuSakuIsCanon/Senyum Sasuke mengembang tipis. Jemari sang istri digenggamnya erat. Lembut mata hitamnya menatap istrinya. "Terima kasih. Kau selalu percaya padaku. Terima kasih, kau sudah membesarkan gadis kecil kita dengan baik."/One Shot/CANON/SasuSakuSara/Warning: OOC maybe, not for Sakura/SasuSaku haters!


**#699**

"Maafkan aku, untuk semua yang telah kulakukan."

Setelah penantian panjang. Setelah hampir kehilangan seluruh yang dimiliknya dalam hidup. Hampir. Sebelum semuanya terampas, sebelum benar-benar kehilangan yang tersisa dalam hidupnya, cukup bagi Sasuke Uchiha untuk mengatakan itu. Hanya sepenggal kata, namun berarti segalanya.

Air mata Sakura jatuh. Pertama kalinya untuk sebuah kebahagiaan. Penantiannya, kepercayaannya, juga pengorbanannya. Tidak ada yang sia-sia untuk seseorang yang dia cintai.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Ketukan ujung jemari di keningnya mewakili itu. Bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah mengabaikannya.

"Terima kasih ..."

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang sama ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya, untuk jauh tersesat ke dalam kegelapan tanpa dia bisa menggapainya. Kini Sasuke mengucapkannya lagi. Ketika dia akan pergi lagi, untuk kembali padanya.

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, cukup bagi Sakura untuk mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pun mencintainya.

.

.

.

all characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto

special dedicated to SasuSaku shippers

hanaruppi present

**Kau, Aku, Dan Gadis Kecil Kita**

Ini hari yang spesial. Sakura mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Mematut diri di depan cermin, menyisir rambut pendeknya, menyematkan dua penjepit merah di poninya. Oke, penampilannya sudah cukup. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sayang, kau sudah siap?"

Gadis kecil berkacamata di depan jendela itu diam saja. Tepekur menatap keluar. Seakan-akan tidak mendengar suaranya.

Sakura tersenyum, memahami sesuatu. Langkahnya mendekat pada gadis kecil itu. "Sarada-_chan_, sudah waktunya berangkat," ucapnya lembut, membuat gadis itu menoleh. Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Kau sudah siap?"

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dia bertanya, "Apa aku sudah oke, Bu?" Dia memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri.

"Coba Ibu lihat. Rok baru, jaket merah muda kesayanganmu, rambut tersisir rapi, dan—ah, tunggu dulu. Masih ada yang kurang." Sakura menusuk pelan pipi gadis kecil itu dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Tambah sedikit senyum, maka semuanya akan sempurna," ujarnya sembari menyeringai.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, tipis, tidak selebar senyum Sakura. Ah, paling tidak dia bisa tersenyum di hari istimewa ini.

Sarada Uchiha. Nama gadis kecil itu. Putri kesayangan Sakura yang dilahirkannya pada musim semi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tepat tanggal 28 Maret, persis di hari ulang tahunnya. Kelahirannya menjadi kado paling indah sepanjang umur Sakura.

Dia gadis yang cantik, mewarisi wajah ibunya. Tapi sepasang mata hitamnya jelas diwarisi dari sang ayah, termasuk warna rambutnya yang legam. Dia gadis yang kuat, mewarisi kekuatan hati ibunya. Tidak suka menangis di hadapan orang lain. Tidak suka mengeluh, bahkan hanya untuk mengaduh ketika dia jatuh saat dulu belajar berjalan. Dia gadis yang pendiam, mewarisi ketenangan sikap ayahnya. Tidak suka banyak bicara. Pandai menyembunyikan isi hati, tanpa menunjukkan mimik berarti pada wajahnya.

Dia juga gadis yang pintar, mewarisi kejeniusan ayahnya dan cepat-tanggap ibunya. Suka sekali membaca buku. Senang sekali belajar banyak jurus dari ayahnya. Lihatlah di usianya yang baru 10 tahun, dia sudah menamatkan pendidikan di akademi. Loncat kelas dua kali berturut-turut dalam satu tahun karena kemampuan otaknya melebihi anak-anak seusianya.

Itulah mengapa hari ini begitu spesial. Sarada akan menjalani upacara kelulusan di Akademi Ninja.

Betapa bangganya Sakura melihat sang putri menerima gulungan piagam kelulusan dari kepala Akademi Ninja, Anko Mitarashi-_sensei_. Namanya dipanggil, disebut sebagai murid dengan nilai kelulusan tertinggi selama 27 tahun terakhir—bahkan melebihi nilai kelulusan ayahnya dulu—dan hanya 2 poin lebih rendah dari pencapaian mendiang pamannya, Itachi Uchiha, yang berhasil lulus akademi di usia 7 tahun.

Sakura menghapus air mata harunya, memeluk erat sang putri begitu turun dari panggung auditorium. "Selamat ya, Sarada-_chan_. Ibu bangga sekali padamu," katanya.

Pipi Sarada dikecup sang ibu, namun gadis kecil itu dengan cepat memalingkan wajah. Malu diperhatikan teman-temannya. Begitu juga ketika Kakek Kizashi dan Nenek Mebuki memujinya. Sarada hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Lagi-lagi wajahnya berpaling ketika Nenek Mebuki mengecup pipinya dengan gemas.

Sakura tertawa kecil, mengacak rambut legam putrinya. Gadis kecilnya yang berpaling dengan wajah _stoic_ itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

Namun, hari ini Sarada tidak kelihatan bahagia. Bukan karena wajahnya selalu datar tanpa ekspresi berarti. Tapi Sakura adalah ibunya. Dia selalu tahu isi pikiran putrinya, bisa merasakan hampir setiap isi hatinya. Sarada benar tidak bahagia. Entah berapa kali gadis kecil itu menatap sekeliling ruang auditorium, seperti menanti sesuatu. Dan lihatlah caranya menatap anak-anak lain bersama keluarganya. Apalagi ketika melihat Bolt, putra sulung Naruto, yang juga lulus akademi tahun ini. Semakin lebar seringai Bolt ketika sang ayah mengacak rambutnya, tersenyum bangga padanya, semakin menekuk alis Sarada. Dalam mata hitamnya, ada rindu yang tak tersampaikan.

Begitu juga ketika keluarga kecil mereka duduk di meja makan keluarga, merayakan kelulusan Sarada. Sakura memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Sarada. Namun, gadis kecil itu lebih banyak mengaduk-aduk makanan di piring daripada menghabiskannya. Dia juga tidak ikut tertawa ketika Nenek Mebuki memberitahu cerita lucu ibunya saat masih kecil, atau ketika Kakek Kizashi menggodanya. Sarada hanya tersenyum ala kadarnya, lalu menyuap makanan ke mulutnya demi mengalihkan perhatian.

"Walaupun Sara-_chan_ tidak secerewet kau, dia tidak pernah sediam ini, kan?" Nenek Mebuki berbisik pada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil, berbisik balik, "Wajar saja, Bu. Ini hari spesialnya, tapi seseorang yang paling dia inginkan untuk mengucapkan selamat dan memberinya pelukan tidak hadir."

Sepasang mata zamrudnya memperhatikan Sarada di seberang meja sedang mengaduk-aduk sup di mangkuk, mengangguk acuh tak acuh mendengar Kakek Kizashi bercerita. Sakura menghela napas. Sebetulnya tak tega melihat gadis kecilnya murung sepanjang hari padahal seharusnya ini jadi hari bahagia. Tapi putrinya harus bersabar sampai saatnya tiba.

Sebentar lagi. Tidak akan lama. Jika bisa menunggu dengan hati bersabar, waktu akan terasa berjalan secepat api menyambar minyak.

Lihatlah sepuluh menit kemudian. Sarada yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk mengaduk-menyuap-mengangguk-menggumam demi memasang lagak mendengar kakek-neneknya bercerita, tiba-tiba terkesiap di bangkunya. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi. Memusatkan perhatian sejenak. Tidak perlu lama hingga kemurungan dari wajahnya itu luntur. Mata hitamnya yang bening di balik kacamata itu membesar. Dia buru-buru beranjak dari bangku, meninggalkan meja makan, melesat bagai anak panah menuju pintu.

Kakek Kizashi dan Nenek Mebuki bertukar pandang. Bingung. _Kenapa dengan anak itu?_

Sakura tersenyum. Seperti Sarada, dia bisa merasakan _chakra_ kuat milik seseorang yang sedang melangkah memasuki halaman rumah.

"Ayah!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari melewati pintu yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. Menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke Uchiha. "Aku rindu pada Ayah ...," ucapnya, memeluk erat leher ayahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Meskipun tipis, itu amat cukup untuk membuat wajah gadis kecil itu berseri-seri. Satu-satunya lengannya yang tersisa—setelah pertempuran besar dengan Naruto di masa lalu—mengetuk pelan kening Sarada dengan ujung jemari. Gadis kecil itu menyeringai, pipinya bersemu, paling suka tiap kali ayahnya melakukan itu. Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Sarada. Dia membiarkan gadis kecilnya melompat naik ke punggung, bergendong manja padanya.

"Kupikir Ayah tidak akan datang," kata Sarada.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang punggung. "Ibu tidak memberitahu?"

Tepat saat itu Sakura muncul di pintu. Langsung dilempar pertanyaan dengan wajah cemberut Sarada, "Kenapa Ibu tidak memberitahuku kalau Ayah akan pulang hari ini?"

Ninja medis berambut merah muda itu tertawa kecil. Melangkah menghampiri keduanya. "Kejutan!" katanya.

Sarada di atas punggung ayahnya semakin memberengut. Namun wajah itu dengan cepat kembali ceria, senyumnya sudah melengkung lagi. Kali ini bahkan tampak lebih lebar daripada ketika Anko-_sensei_ mengumumkan namanya sebagai murid dengan nilai kelulusan tertinggi di akademi.

Itu pemandangan yang paling menyentuh hati Sakura. Setiap kali melihat Sarada tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan tak ada yang lebih indah daripada itu. Tentu saja karena Sasuke Uchiha. Sosok suami dan ayah dari gadis kecilnya itu kini hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Membuat hangat suasana musim semi.

Apalagi ketika jemari Sasuke mengetuk pelan keningnya. Hal yang selalu membuatnya tak pernah sanggup menahan rona merah menjalar di pipi.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sasuke padanya. Senyumnya mengembang tipis.

Pipi Sakura tak bisa lebih merah lagi dibuatnya. "_Okaerinasai_," dia membalas.

Sarada terkikik memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang tampak seperti sepasang remaja di kencan pertama. "Aku akan tutup mata kalau Ibu ingin memberi Ayah ciuman selamat datang," katanya.

Mata zamrud Sakura membeliak.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Dari mana kau belajar tentang itu, Sarada?"

Gadis kecil Uchiha itu mengangkat bahu, memasang wajah polos. "Aku cuma lihat Paman Naruto melakukannya dengan Bibi Hinata ketika dia sampai di rumah."

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh memata-matai urusan orang lain," omel Sakura, meskipun rona merah belum hilang dari pipinya.

"Aku tidak memata-matai, Bu. Mereka melakukannya di depan pintu. Aku cuma lewat lalu melihatnya," masih dengan wajah polosnya Sarada membela diri.

Sasuke tertawa, mengacak rambut legam gadis kecilnya.

Sakura melotot lagi, kini pada Sasuke. "_Anata_, kenapa kau malah tertawa? Katakan sesuatu kalau memperhatikan urusan orang lain itu tidak benar."

Alih-alih, Sasuke menariknya mendekat, tiba-tiba mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar anak-anak tahu kedua orangtuanya saling mencintai," kata Sasuke. Menyeringai pada Sarada di balik punggungnya. Dan gadis kecil itu menyeringai persis seperti caranya menyeringai.

Sementara wajah Sakura merah padam tersipu-sipu.

**...**

Sarada Uchiha adalah gadis pendiam. Sikapnya selalu dingin dan cuek. Namun semua itu berbanding terbalik jika bersama ayahnya. Dia jadi gadis paling cerewet, senang menceritakan banyak hal pada ayahnya. Dia jadi gadis paling manja, senang bertingkah agar mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya. Dia tiba-tiba jadi gadis paling manis sedunia, tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Dia benar-benar gadis kecil ayah.

Memang tidak mudah bagi Sarada tumbuh tanpa perhatian penuh dari seorang ayah. Ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha, bertugas di tempat yang jauh. Dalam setahun, kesempatan bertemu dengan Sarada bisa dihitung jari. Pulang dua atau tiga bulan sekali, hanya tiga hari di rumah sebelum meninggalkannya lagi. Tapi Sarada tak pernah merengek. Dia tahu ayahnya pergi karena misi mulia. Namun kali ini, sudah sepanjang tahun ayahnya tidak pulang. Kerinduannya sudah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Maka ketika ayahnya pulang, tidak ingin sedetikpun Sarada menyia-nyiakan waktu. Segala rindu yang bertumpuk selama sang ayah tidak ada di sisinya, seakan-akan ingin ditumpahkannya semua. Waktu yang terlewat selama sang ayah berada jauh darinya, seakan-akan ingin dibayarnya semua.

Hari ini keluarga kecil Uchiha piknik di bawah pohon sakura. Menggelar tikar, menghabiskan banyak masakan rumahan lezat yang dibuatkan Sakura, bertukar cerita. Sebenarnya yang lebih banyak bercerita adalah Sarada. Ayahnya hanya memperhatikan sembari mengunyah nasi kepal, sesekali mengangguk atau ber-hm.

Gadis kecil itu tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang kegiatan belajarnya di akademi, tentang guru-guru hebat yang mengajarinya—namun tak pernah lebih hebat dibandingkan sang ayah baginya, juga tentang teman-teman sekelasnya. Wajahnya menekuk begitu menyebut nama Bolt.

"Anak laki-laki itu bodoh sekali," kata Sarada.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Bolt?" tanya Sakura, membelai rambut legam gadis kecilnya.

Sarada menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bertengkar dengannya. Aku cuma heran, Bu, kenapa dia suka sekali berbuat onar. Mengusili teman-teman di kelas, membolos pelajaran, bahkan menantang Aburame-_sensei_. Ibu ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu? Dia mencoret-coret pahatan wajah _Hokage_, padahal hari itu ada pertemuan dengan para _kage_ dari desa lain."

"Anak sulung Naruto melakukan itu?" Sasuke memastikan.

Sarada mengangguk. Wajah sebalnya belum hilang. Dia mendengus, "Bolt benar-benar pengacau. _Shannaro_!" tinjunya menghantam udara.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau tahu, Sarada, dia melakukan apa yang dulu ayahnya lakukan. Mungkin Naruto mendapat karmanya," dia menyeringai.

"Ayah hanya bergurau, Sayang," kata Sakura, setelah melotot singkat pada suaminya. Tangannya membelai lagi kepala Sarada. "Bolt melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin desa, orang paling sibuk se-Konoha. Bukan juga keinginan Paman Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa seutuhnya mencurahkan perhatian pada Bolt."

"Tapi aku tidak berbuat onar untuk mendapatkan perhatian Ayah," kata Sarada, matanya membesar menatap mata zamrud ibunya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Ayah, Nak," Sasuke menimpali. Jemarinya mengetuk pelan kening Sarada. Tersenyum tipis, "Karena kau gadis kecil Ayah."

Sarada langsung memeluk erat ayahnya. Bersandar manja padanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak pernah bosan Sakura melihatnya.

"Ini untukmu," Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, memberikannya pada Sarada. Buku-buku, dibelinya dalam perjalan pulang. Dia tahu gadis kecilnya akan suka sekali hadiah itu.

Benar saja, lihatlah wajah ceria Sarada ketika menatap sampul buku-buku tebal itu. Senyumnya mengembang lebar. Menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar di balik kacamata. "Terima kasih, Yah! Aku menyayangi Ayah," dia berseru, memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi.

"Sarada semakin mirip denganmu, kan?" gumam Sakura pada Sasuke, memperhatikan gadis kecilnya yang mulai asyik mengintip isi buku-buku barunya.

"Hm. Hanya mata dan rambut. Cerewetnya, manjanya, sifat ingin tahunya; itu semua bagianmu," kata Sasuke, sudut bibirnya berkedut.

Sakura cemberut, untuk sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana dia di hadapan orang lain. Dingin dan angkuh—itu jelas-jelas bagianmu."

Di sebelahnya Sasuke mendengus, tertawa. Mata hitamnya menatap Sarada yang kini sudah tenggelam dalam bacaan. Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku menyesal tidak bisa setiap hari menemaninya berlatih. Aku menyesal Sarada tidak tumbuh bersamaku," katanya.

"Jangan bicara begitu," kepala Sakura menggeleng, lembut menatap suaminya. "Sarada tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Dia tumbuh bersamamu, meskipun sosokmu jauh darinya. Dia mengenalmu, lebih dari yang kautahu. Dia bangga sekali memilikimu sebagai ayahnya. Seorang pahlawan ..."

"Aku bukan pahlawan, Sakura." Mata hitam Sasuke meredup. Kelam mengingat-ingat masa lalu. "Aku tidak pernah jadi pahlawan, meskipun aku pernah membantu Naruto membuka segel _mugen tsukuyomi_ untuk membebaskan semua orang. Aku hanya beruntung dimaafkan."

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Tangannya lembut membelai wajah Sasuke. "Bagi Sarada, kau adalah pahlawan. Dia tidak peduli seperti apa kau di masa lalu. Dia hanya menatapmu ke depan. Seorang pemimpin besar, Panglima Aliansi Perdamaian Shinobi. Seorang ayah yang baik dan keren. Kau mungkin belum tahu, Sarada amat bangga menjadi putrimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Senyum Sasuke mengembang tipis. Jemari sang istri digenggamnya erat. Lembut mata hitamnya menatap istrinya. "Terima kasih. Kau selalu percaya padaku. Terima kasih, kau sudah membesarkan gadis kecil kita dengan baik."

Pipi Sakura memerah lagi. Senyumnya mengembang tersipu.

**...**

Sore sudah menjelang ketika keluarga kecil Uchiha itu berberes untuk pulang.

Semangat sekali Sarada mengayuh sepeda. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, ingin segera tenggelam dalam buku-bukunya. Meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya yang malah berjalan santai di belakang—ayahnya menuntun sepeda, sementara ibunya duduk membonceng di sadel belakang.

"Lihat, kan? Dia tidak sabaran seperti kau," cibir Sakura pada suaminya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu sifatmu. Kau selalu ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sesuatu."

Di depan sana Sarada menoleh. Wajahnya sebal menatap ayah dan ibunya. Meminta mereka berjalan cepat.

Sakura tertawa. "Ya, baiklah. Tapi sifatnya yang suka memaksa itu didapatnya darimu, _Anata_."

"Tunggu sampai dia secerewet kau untuk mendebatku," balas Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa lagi.

Begitulah jika mereka sedang bersama, tidak pernah bosan mengabsen sifat masing-masing yang diturunkan pada Sarada Uchiha. Putri kesayangan mereka. Kebanggaan mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke yakin gadis kecil itu bisa tumbuh lebih baik dari apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Kelak Sarada akan lebih kuat dari Sakura, lewat fisik yang terus dilatih dan kecerdasan yang terus dipupuk sebagaimana dia dididik. Kelak Sarada akan lebih tangguh dari Sasuke, lewat kejeniusan dan bakat yang mengalir dalam darah Uchiha-nya. Dan bahkan kelak Sarada akan lebih bijaksana dari Itachi, lewat buku-buku yang dibacanya, membuka pandangannya terhadap dunia, memperkaya wawasannya terhadap semesta. Sarada adalah generasi emas yang terlahir untuk mengangkat kembali Klan Uchiha. Itulah makna dari nama yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Sarada—_salada-yu_ yang berarti minyak, bahan bakar yang kelak akan mengobarkan api kejayaan Uchiha.

Sarada menengok lagi ke belakang. "Cepat sedikit, Yah, Bu. Mengobrolnya di rumah saja," katanya.

"Rumah kita tidak akan ke mana-mana, Sarada-_chan_," Sakura berseru. "Santailah sedikit. Bukankah seharusnya kau menikmati waktu berjalan-jalan dengan Ayah?"

"Tenang saja, Bu. Aku masih punya dua puluh sembilan hari lagi bersama Ayah. Hari ini aku ingin membaca semua buku dari Ayah dulu."

Sakura menautkan alis. Melempar tatapan bingung pada Sasuke, kembali pada Sarada, lalu kembali lagi pada Sasuke. "Kau mendapat libur panjang? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Sarada menyeringai. "Kejutan!" meniru persis ucapan Sakura kemarin sore. Sebelum ibunya mengamuk, gadis kecil itu sudah mengayuh kembali sepedanya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ya, kali ini aku mendapat cuti satu bulan. Sarada sudah jadi _genin_ sekarang, aku ingin melatihnya secara intensif."

Sarada di depan menghentikan sepedanya lagi. Menoleh ayah dan ibunya, "Apa itu juga artinya aku akan dapat adik?"

"Eh?"

Gadis kecil itu menatap ibunya dengan wajah polos. "Paman Naruto bilang, aku tidak bisa dapat adik kalau Ayah tidak ada di rumah. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi sekarang Ayah di rumah. Apa aku bisa dapat adik?"

"Err ... Sayang, itu ...," Sakura bingung mencari kata-kata. Entah bagaimana gadis kecilnya bisa bertanya begitu. Barangkali lain kali dia harus lebih memperhatikan kedekatan putrinya dengan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya. "Mungkin sudah saatnya Sarada punya adik," katanya, menyeringai.

Sarada di atas sepedanya ikut menyeringai, persis seperti cara ayahnya menyeringai.

Sementara wajah Sakura sudah semerah tomat matang kesukaan suaminya.

**Selesai**

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

*anata: panggilan sayang untuk pasangan suami-istri di Jepang

SASUSAKU IS CANON! *menjerit bahagia*

Euforianya ini belum habis. Bawaannya senyum terus. Bahagia yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata xD *author mengalay*

Untuk ff pendek ini, saya masih sulit bikin Sasuke nggak OOC. Kalau iya, anggap aja kepribadiannya berubah setelah punya anak xD Oh ya, saya juga belum dapat informasi Sarada lahir tanggal berapa, jadi saya samain aja sama ultahnya Sakura :p

Selamat datang di dunia SSavers, Sarada Uchiha :")

Di sini saya juga mau ucapkan selamat buat para SSavers yang setia menanti pair kesayangan kita ini dari awal sampai bersatu. Nggak mudah kan mempertahankan kepercayaan, berkali-kali goyang karena hint angst, berkali-kali sakit hati dengar cibiran hater. Tapi kita tetap bisa berdiri di atas kepercayaan kita terhadap SasuSaku. Yeah, selamat! Penantian dan sakit hati kita dibayar manis pada akhirnya.

Ofc thanks to Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah memberikan akhir yang indah untuk SasuSaku. Terima kasih untuk segala harapan palsunya, tapi pada akhirnya kau buktikan bahwa kau bukan seorang pemberi harapan palsu :") Otsukaresama desu, Masashi Kishimoto! *bow

Hater gonna hate forever. Jadi biarkanlah mereka mencibir sampai mulut berbusa, menghina sampai jempol cantengan, toh SasuSaku tetap canon :)

Salam SasuSaku foreva,

**han**

[10.11.2014]


End file.
